Even In Death
by Written Blood
Summary: GrayZa. Death fic.


**It's probably not that obvious, but I'm a huge fan of GrayZa. If you've visited my Tumblr, you should know, but for those who haven't seen it, here is proof.**

**I know it's sad, because frankly if I write romance, it has to be tragedy. I really suck at romance, unless one person dies and all.**

**I'm such a weird person.**

**I just got this idea this morning when I woke up. Seriously.**

**Anyway, read and review, please! If you don't support GrayZa, or you know you're obviously not going to enjoy this fic, get out of here.**

**Thank you!**

**Written Twilight**  
**[The Order of the Insane]**  
**~Julia**

**Spanish version by Suki90: ****Aún en la muerte  
** (slash) s (slash) 8738373

* * *

She was lying on the ground. The ground that was cold and hard and damp from the rain—or her blood, she didn't know. She couldn't even recall properly how she had been defeated.

How had she fallen? How had she, _the_ Titania, lost? The pain that surged through her body was too much for her to handle. She couldn't remember much.

What she did know, however, was the fact that she was dying. She wasn't in her armour anymore; and she could feel the wetness on the left side of her chest. She could recall she'd been stabbed there. But that was it. Not even the appearance, the face of her opponent could be remembered.

She was Erza Scarlet, Titania.

And yet, here she lay in the streets, cold, left alone, dying.

She told herself before she didn't fear death. And it was true, but what she really feared was how her friends, the rest of her guild would handle and cope without her.

What would happen to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and even Happy? Who would be there to protect the guild, and make sure it was in order?

She had always pictured in her mind her death. She would be lying on the bed, her friends standing beside her. She would be dying of old age. A sickness, maybe. And after saying her goodbyes, she would leave the world.

But here she was, alone.

She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

Everyone at Fairy Tail; they had been a family to her. Even at the toughest of times, they still were a family, or as good as.

She didn't want to die alone.

Maybe Erza wouldn't have minded if she died in the middle of a fight on Fairy Tail's behalf. She would have fought the last fight, and in the process, sacrificing her own life. Surrounded by her family and friends as she died.

This wasn't what she wanted.

This had never been what she wanted.

Erza tried to get up. For Heaven's sake, she was _Titania_. She had to get up. She had to at least find someone.

She pushed herself of the ground, slowly; managed to stand for a split second before pain racked her body and she fell back down.

Erza didn't hear or see anything. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been lying there before the sound of footsteps came. Feet pounded against the tarmac, whoever it was running towards her, getting closer.

Whoever it was, she could feel him or her kneeling down beside her. She heard breathing that wasn't her own. She felt certain warmth that she knew didn't come from the blood she was spilling.

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Erza tried to open her eyes. She saw a blur of colours. Another person, there for her—and maybe now she wouldn't have to die alone.

"Erza?"

She could recognise the voice—but she couldn't remember whose it belonged to. Erza forced her eyes open this time, completely ignoring the pain.

Next to her, knelt the person she had always been close to; the person who had been there for her all those years: Gray Fullbuster.

"Erza," Gray choked, leaning closer to her. She could tell from his expression that he knew what she knew: she was too far gone to be saved anymore. His breathing came in shaky bursts; and he looked as though he was about to cry but didn't want her to see him do so. "I'm…I'm so sorry. Since…the attack…"

"Don't...blame…yourself," she managed. Erza dragged her hand up to grab Gray's hand. "Now…at least you're here."

Gray choked back tears.

"…Give Fairy Tail my regards." Erza was using every last bit of strength in her. "And…get along with Natsu when I'm gone, okay?"

"I…I will. I love you, Erza."

Erza smiled a little. "…Me too."

Then leaning in, Gray pressed a final, loving kiss to her lips. "I promise you, Erza. I'll take care of everyone."

Erza smiled for the final time. She only had enough breath to thank him, before her eyes slid shut, and her body went limp.

Gray looked at her, the tears streaming down his face. Erza, even in death, was more than beautiful. His friend, the angel of his life, would no longer be beside him. She would be with him in spirit, but no longer physically.

It would have to do, Gray supposed, though he knew it would never be enough.


End file.
